


wish you were here right now, all of the things i’d do

by colourofaconstellation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cybersex, Derogatory Language, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Vibrators, spoiler but also possibly tw: anakin calls Padmé a bitch (consensually of course), talking down?, yes this was inspired by doja cats cyber sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourofaconstellation/pseuds/colourofaconstellation
Summary: Padmé and Anakin get freaky on camera after she shows off her new toy. Naturally, Anakin wants to see her demonstrate.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	wish you were here right now, all of the things i’d do

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @littlekazoo and @zouptimes for all of your help! Happy May the 4th, everybody!
> 
> Also, content warning. I included this in the tags but if you do not like derogatory language in a sexual context, I don't recommend reading this.

It’s Friday night. Anakin is awaiting a text from Padmé saying it‘s okay to call. He goes back and forth staring at his laptop screen and phone screen. Every Friday night the two would video chat and talk about their week until one of them fell asleep, typically it was Anakin first. Padmé didn’t mind. She would always stay on a little after he’d start to rest, just to look at him and try and really take him all in digitally. As much as she misses seeing him in person, she could appreciate all the things she’s learned about him watching him sleep online, like how he twitches his nose and has full conversations with himself, making it easier for Padmé to get in his dreams.

Anakin’s thoughts are pretty much always filled with Padmé, but on Fridays she’s guaranteed to be on his mind all day. From the moment he wakes up, he desperately looks forward to their video chat just so he can see her beautiful face again and be hypnotized by her enchanting sweet voice.

Anakin gets lost in his own head for a while. _Fuck. I should’ve went to school with her._ They’re both sophomores in college and Anakin had decided to stay close to home while Padmé ventured two hours away. She wasn’t that far but she was far enough to drive Anakin crazy. They went from seeing each other every day to seeing each other once or twice a month. He should be used to it now since they’re up to their second year away, but of course he’s not. Even though Anakin knows going to the same college as his girlfriend just for her is against the unspoken rules, he really feels like he can’t live without Padmé and made the wrong decision staying home.

Just in time, Anakin receives a text from Padmé saying it’s okay to call, like she can read his mind to get him out of there. He texts back with his left hand and with his right types in the password to his laptop. The plastic keys clack against his metal fingers. He frees his left hand of his phone and clicks around to open an app.

Finally, Padmé appears on screen sitting on her bed. Anakin’s heart starts to flutter. She normally calls when she’s finished with her skincare routine and all cozied up in a hoodie with a bun, but tonight’s different. Anakin notices she’s wearing a white off the shoulder blouse and her hair down, all of her curls falling perfectly around her face. She’s also wearing lip gloss and eyeliner which is perfectly winged. She’s always breathtaking, but Anakin couldn’t help but get excited seeing her made up.

“Holy shit, Padmé. You look gorgeous.”

“Well hi to you too!” Padmé laughs. “Thank you. I thought I’d get dressed up for the occasion.”

As far as Anakin knows, “the occasion” is just video chatting, but of course Padmé has something special up her sleeve. Padmé’s acting cool as always, and Anakin can’t help but immediately voice everything he’s felt today.

“Padmé, I’ve been thinking about you all day. I can’t wait to kiss you again. And see your beautiful face.”

“I miss you too Ani. You’ll see me soon enough. Two more weeks! I know you can make it!”

Anakin smirks, but really feels his heart slightly sink. He has no choice but to wait two more weeks to see her, but with every passing moment he needs her more. Reassuringly he says, “Right. Two more weeks…Padmé? Can you move closer to the camera?”

She puts her face closer and stares into her webcam. Anakin can almost feel her big brown eyes peering into him. _Two more weeks_ , Anakin keeps telling himself. _Two more weeks until we can kiss. Two more weeks until I can hold her again. Two more weeks until we can make love and fall asleep spooning after. Two more weeks until she kisses my fingers, even the ones I can’t feel. I can’t wait any longer._

She smirks at the camera, showing off her full glossy lips.

“Am I close enough?” Padmé asks.

“Yeah, I guess. You’re not really close enough until you’re right here.” Anakin says while gesturing right in front of himself.

Padmé giggles. “You move closer too! I miss seeing you too, you know!”

Anakin does the same. When he ignores the awkward static of the video chat, it almost feels like they’re together.

“I love you, Ani.” She coos to him.

“I love you too, Padmé. I’m so lucky to be yours.”

She leans into the camera, planting a kiss on it. It momentarily turns the screen black but Anakin can still hear the gentle smack of her lips. She pulls away and grins.

“That’s the best I can do for now.” Padmé says. Her cool momentarily slips away and she looks down a little sadly.

Anakin follows and kisses the camera back. He can’t stand seeing her frown so he hastily asks as a distraction, “So, what did you do today?”

“Oh! I went shopping. I forgot. I wanted to show you something I got for us!”

“Oh, did you go with anyone?”

“It was just me. I heard about this store from Sabé…it’s called uh, ‘ _The Outer Rim._ ’ When you come visit they have some…stuff you would find interesting.”

“Like…space stuff?”

“Yeah…space…a lot of stuff with Uranus that’s for sure.”

Anakin tilts his head, confused. The Outer Rim seems like such a unique place!

“Let me show you what I bought.” Padmé says with a mischievous smile. Anakin thinks he saw her wink as well.

Padmé crawls to the dresser at the end of her bed. As she moves away, her ass and thighs are perfectly in view with her webcam. Anakin looks away embarrassed and covers his face, but then does a double take. _Oh!_ Anakin realizes. She‘s not wearing pants like he’d expected she would, but she‘s only wearing black panties and thigh high socks to match. He forgets to look away again, so when Padmé’s face appears back on screen, she catches Anakin staring with his jaw dropped.

“You like my outfit, Ani?” Padmé asks sweetly.

“I mean...it’s barely an outfit, but I like it nonetheless.” Anakin covers his mouth. It’s time to be smooth back to her. “I like anything you wear or don’t wear, my love.”

“Good answer. Let me show you what I got.”

She holds up a brown gift bag with the words “The Outer Rim” printed on the side. Anakin thinks he could make out smaller words underneath the print saying _“The Cleanest Dirty Store in the Galaxy.”_ Anakin’s starting to believe this isn’t just any space related store. She slides a metallic emerald green box out of the bag and shows it to Anakin.

“Do you know what’s in here?” She teases.

“No. That’s a fancy box though.”

“Let me show you.”

Padmé flicks off the top of the box and starts to slide something out. Anakin’s eyes shoot wide open when he sees her new toy. Although he is actually excited by it, he can’t help but joke, “Damn, you’re replacing me with a machine?”

Padmé rolls her eyes, holding her brand new rabbit vibrator, the same color as its box. She points it at Anakin.

“I’m not replacing you, Ani. But as soon as you can vibrate at ten different speeds, I won’t need this.”

Anakin looks down at his right hand and holds it up. He points to it on screen.

“I could probably vibrate. I just have to learn.”

“Oh god, Ani. I was kidding! Don’t do that.”

Anakin laughs. Padmé has to clarify she was joking because she knows Anakin would somehow find a way to make his prosthetic hand (and probably whole arm) vibrate for her. As ridiculous as it seems, he’s willing to do the most for her.

“I haven’t tried this yet…I was thinking maybe you’d wanna see how it works too.” Padmé beams and bites her lip. _Fuck_ , Anakin thinks, _she’s so hard to resist._ Just the thought of Padmé playing with her new toy starts to turn him on enough to get flustered and trip over his own words.

“Uh I—yeah! Please? Yeah,” Anakin replies.

He’s normally confident, but Padmé knows how to melt that away when heated situations are approaching. She kneels back on her bed, showing off her soft thighs as she schemes, stroking her chin. Again, she grins and bites her lip before demanding, “Before I start, take off your shirt. I need something to work off of.”

Anakin happily obliges and strips off his hoodie, showing off his toned chest and abs. Padmé sighs at the sight and trails off, saying, “I wish you were here right now…all of the things I’d do…”

Anakin brings her back to focus. “Like what?” He asks.

“I could touch you…do you want me to show you where?”

Anakin nods. “ _Please, Padmé._ ”

“I’ll show you on myself.” Padmé lays the vibrator down so she can demonstrate everything she‘s about to say. “I’d start with your neck. Maybe rub it a little bit until you’re relaxed. Same with your shoulders and your back. Then...I want to feel you right here.” She squeezes her own chest and smoothes her hands down to her stomach.

“Can you show me that one again, angel?” Anakin asks. As soon as the pet names come out, it’s clear he’s starting to feel aroused. She grabs her breasts again for him and drags her hands back to her belly.

“I’d kiss you right here. And here. And here.” With every “and here” her hands move lower down her torso. Right before she can reach her panties, she begins to rub her thighs up and down.

“I’d kiss you here too. Is there anywhere I missed, Ani?”

“Yes.”

“Can you show me?”

Anakin pushes his laptop far away enough for his thighs to be in view. He starts to rub his erection over his jeans.

“Right here,” he answers.

“How could I forget?” she teases, and puts a hand between her legs, mimicking Anakin and rubbing her fingers back and forth. “Like this is good?”

“Perfect, baby.” Anakin replies.

Over his jeans his touch feels more altered and less like his own. For a moment, he closes his eyes and pretends Padmé’s kneeling next to him palming his cock. He wants to get lost in her so badly and almost loses himself in his own imagination, thinking she’s there.

“Anakin,” Padmé snaps. His eyes shoot open. “Can I play with this for you?”

“Yes, my angel. Please.”

She pushes a button on the base of the vibrator and immediately it begins. She lets it rest above her shirt and moves it back and forth between her breasts. She decides on a nipple to let it vibrate over as she draws circles around it. With her free hand she plays with the other.

“Does that feel good?” Anakin asks as Padmé is humming.

“It’s so good. Do you wanna see better?”

Anakin nods as Padmé slips her top above her chest. Anakin’s face reddens as she plays with herself on screen. He continues to rub his bulge and asks Padmé, “Can I take them off? Please?”

“Really, Anakin? I haven’t even done anything good yet.”

“Everything you do is so good, Padmé. Please?”

“I’ll think about it.” Padmé teases. She knows how to make Anakin completely explode into fireworks with the greatest of ease, so it’s best he keeps it in his pants for now.

Seeing her like this is making him ache with anticipation, but nothing comes close to really _being with her_ or _tasting her._ He remembers how she tastes _everywhere,_ but his memories don’t hold a candle to the bliss of being with her in person. She tastes like Heaven, and he’s aching for her to open the gates.

One of the greatest pleasures in Padmé’s life is watching Anakin’s brain completely melt and bubble for her as he begs. He gets so desperate and incoherent. It’s amazing he doesn’t embarrass himself like that. She plays this game now as she continues to hypnotize Anakin with the motion of the vibrator around her nipple. She’s sure to exaggerate her moans only to frustrate Anakin more.

Padme flutters her eyelashes as she asks, “Do you wanna know why I got this one?”

“Why, baby?” Anakin asks, with his grazing getting more messy.

“It’s your favorite color.”

“Oh, well how thoughtful!” Anakin taunts.

“Yeah?”

Padmé moves the toy down over her panties, hovering it right above her clit.

“It’s like you’re right here.” Padmé whispers. She continues to whine at the slight vibration above her sweet spot, until Anakin groans.

“Please Padmé! Let me take them off!”

He can’t just palm over his jeans anymore. He needs everything he can possibly get.

“Relax. Let’s do it together. So we’re even.”

Padmé’s request doesn’t make much sense, but Anakin waits anyway until her hands are on her hips, about to gingerly slip her panties off. She turns around to have her ass facing the camera, and her panties come down to her knees, then clumsily to her ankles and finally off, thrown to the side. Anakin isn’t nearly as graceful, and hastily rips away the fabric of his jeans and boxers, revealing his swelling erection. Padmé looks over her shoulder to peak at Anakin, sitting there desperate, red, and panting just from a little tease.

She instructs Anakin to go slow with himself and he complies after drooling into his hand. Padmé spreads her legs apart to introduce the vibrator to her clit. She begins to hum along with it.

“Baby, can you turn around? I wanna see your beautiful face,” Anakin pleads.

Padmé just looks over her shoulder, smirks, and continues to pleasure herself making sure to be extra vocal, even letting out an “ _Oh, Anakin!_ ”

Anakin begs, “ _Please. Please, Padmé._ Please let me see you.”

She bites her lip, pleased, and bends over to continue gratifying herself. Anakin groans.

“ _Baby-_ “

“What’s the matter? You don’t like it?” Padmé moves the vibrator away from herself and pretends to be concerned.

“No, I do but-“

“Then why are you complaining?”

“I _really_ want to see you, Padmé. All of you.”

“Okay and? You’re gonna wait for me. Right, _Anakin_?”

“Right. I’m sorry, baby.”

He hears a gentle click on Padmé’s end, and suddenly the vibrations get louder. She starts to shiver. Anakin’s burning with desire and he decides that now’s the time to play her game. He stops and puts his hands beside himself.

“Well, I don’t wanna ruin your fun,” Anakin starts. “You don’t seem to need me right now. Maybe I’ll go.”

Padmé peaks back and asks, “ _Excuse me?_ ”

“Yeah, I don’t wanna get in your way, _baby_. Have fun.” He puts his hand by his webcam as if to close his laptop, and he manages to capture Padmé’s attention. His plan’s working. She turns around and crawls to her camera, still not giving up, but she puts her vibrator completely down. She questions, “I thought you liked _everything_ I do, _baby_?”

Anakin answers in a husky tone, “I do, but you know what I fucking want.” He isn’t having it anymore.

Padmé slyly plays along and asks, “Yeah? What do you want.”

“You already know, Padmé. Show me.”

She backs away, still on her hands and knees, and replies, “Be a little meaner and I’ll consider it.”

Anakin honestly replies, “I really don’t wanna be mean, I just wanna see you.”

To which Padmé just rolls her eyes.

“Fine, Padmé,” Anakin growls. “Show me how you fuck yourself, like the bitch you are.”

“That’s more like it!” Padmé exclaims and rises to be only on her knees. Everything is on full display for Anakin. His eyes trail down her body, and he wishes his hands could do the same. He misses the feel of clutching her small soft tits, running a finger down her toned stomach, or squeezing her cushiony thighs and ass.

Padmé grabs her vibrator and works on her clit again, using her free hand to pinch one of her nipples. Anakin starts to fuck his fist again. The slight blur from the webcam and gentle glow from the laptop distort what Padmé really looks like. She’s still angelic and just looks like an old movie version of herself, especially with the webcam’s soft focus.

“Baby,” Anakin starts, “are you really wet?”

Padmé brings her hand from her nipple down to her opening. She tucks two fingers in to soon pull them out and show them off on camera, with her wetness webbing across her digits. After Anakin sees her fingers, she goes back to pinching herself.

“Do you think you can…?” Anakin trails off, but he doesn’t need to continue. Padmé knows what he wants and she delivers with a smile. She spreads her legs a little farther to invite her vibrator inside. When it’s fully in and its bunny ears are aligned with her clit, she can’t help but let out a singing cry followed by a sigh.

“Oh my god, Anakin,” Padmé whines. “It’s amazing.”

Anakin smiles at her as she fucks herself with her toy. He speeds up with himself as well, causing him to breathe heavier and louder, grunting occasionally. Padmé assures him, “Be as loud as you want, baby. No one’s around, and I wanna hear you scream.”

He wasn’t holding back before, but now he makes sure his exhales are more than that, turning them into whimpers. He gets more vocal the closer he gets to completion. So does Padmé, who’s violently trembling. The two are dangerously and embarrassingly close to climaxing. They both know it and say nothing until Padmé clicks her vibrator setting lower and asks Anakin, “Do you want to slow down? Let’s really enjoy our orgasm when it comes.”

Anakin can’t help but swoon and nod as he loosens his grip. Before he goes back to being completely feral, Padme says, “You know how you called me a bitch before?”

Anakin bites his lip, slightly afraid of what she’ll say next. He replies, “Yeah.”

Padmé’s face lights up and she tells him,, “That was really sexy, but you know who’s in charge, right?”

Anakin relievedly answers, “Of course, my goddess. It’s you. I’m _your_ bitch.”

“Good boy. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Padmé.”

She puts the setting back up on her vibrator and nods, signaling for Anakin to go fast again, and of course he does. Her trembling becomes more violent with every pulse and thrust of her toy. Her moans become less dainty and more wild. Anakin grows closer and more in awe of her whenever she shudders. He doesn’t realize his whimpers turn into full-blown moans.

“Anakin, I’m so close!” Padmé cries.

“Me too, Padmé. Can I come?” Anakin asks, trying not to sound desperate, but definitely coming off that way.

“Yes, Anakin! Please!” She lets out a howl, followed by a bunch of moans and stutters, trying to choke out Anakin’s name. Her knees buckle and she whines one last time. Watching Padmé orgasm brings Anakin over the edge as well. His legs shake until he finally tenses up, screaming out Padmé’s name and finishing onto his stomach. Padmé turns the vibrator off and pulls it out.

The two stare at each other breathlessly. They’re as close to each other as they can possibly be in this moment. They’re both smiling.

“That was amazing, Padmé,” Anakin whispers.

Padmé responds, “You’re telling me.”

“Hey, Padmé. I love you!”

“Shut up and go clean your tummy!” Padmé giggles.

Anakin gets up to fetch some tissues from his desk. When he’s off camera, Padmé yells, “I love you too, Ani!”


End file.
